gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kombatgaby
250px250px * /Archivo 1/ (Discusión desde 7 de febrero de 2011 hasta 29 de marzo de 2011) * /Archivo 2/ (Discusión desde 29 de marzo de 2011 hasta 25 de julio de 2011) Gracias Muchas gracias por el aviso , tendré eso en cuenta. Por fa , me podrías explicar más acerca de los encabesados y otros consejos para poder mejorar gracias . Muchas gracias por la ayuda , y tambien por avisarme de las imagenes . Ya las estoy poniendo así : Xyt . jpg Gracias 007Gerardo 18:46 4 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Extermina a Waka-Gashira! mmmm, gracias po la pequeña modificacion que le hiciste al art pero la estaba yo reescribiendo para el PMD te agradeceria si no la editaras mas porfa.-- 22:09 10 ago 2011 (UTC) amigo.... disculpa mi ignorancia pero como soy novato todavia hay cosas que no me quedan claras.... como se pone la licencia a las imagenes que subo? gracias.... oye quiero aportar mucho mas pero necesito un tutor para aprender primero como manejar el wiki sera que me puedes recomendar uno Tutor amigo parece que tu sabes mucho... tu podrias ser mi tutor? llevo varios dias en la lista de espera de tutor pero no aparece ninguno GTAZUMASTER 19:23 13 ago 2011 (UTC) pregunta disculpa mi ignorancia pero esque no se donde debo colocar la plantilla en que parte la debo poner si tengo correo es jcamilo_100@hotmail.com GTAZUMASTER 19:49 13 ago 2011 (UTC) pregunta oye tengo mis primeras dudas como novato jeje me puedes explicar como se crea la firma asi como la tuya me puedes explicar como editar el perfil como el tuyo graciasGTAZUMASTER 02:57 15 ago 2011 (UTC) porfavor si amigo si puedes modificar tu mi perfil tienes el permiso .... gracias para cuando estara listo? GTAZUMASTER 16:37 15 ago 2011 (UTC) colores hazlo cn los colres q te parezcan preferiblemente azul, blanco, rojo y verde GTAZUMASTER 18:51 15 ago 2011 (UTC) ficha de usuario mira: #GTA's que posees: Gta vice city, Gta 3, Gta san andreas, Gta 2. #Fecha de nacimientos (solo si quieres): prefiero no ponerla #Verdadero nombre (solo el primero): Juan #Ocupación: Universidad #Música preferida (género musical): Crossover #Juegos favoritos: Gta, Pes, #Artículo preferido (solo si lo tienes): aun no lo tengo #Si posees alguna consola.: Ps2,Xbox 360 #Y quiero que subas una imágen para ponerla como imágen de ficha de usuario (puede ser o no de la saga GTA): Archivo:Grand-theft-auto-san-andreas.jpg cumpleaños 31 julio GTAZUMASTER 01:52 16 ago 2011 (UTC) pregunta como se hace una noticia? GTAZUMASTER 02:21 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Traducción Hola Kombatgaby. Por favor, arregla el artículo FROM BASEBALL BATS TO ROCKET LAUNCHERS. Se nota que está hecho en un traductor y algunas oraciones no tienen sentido. Saludos! -- 20:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Kombat, ¿puedo ayudarte con las plantillas? Pregunto porque algunos se enojan cuando se meten en el "trabajo" de otro.-- 21:04 27 ago 2011 (UTC) : , ahora empiezo.-- 21:21 27 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Ya terminé con GTA: LCS, ¿sigo con GTA: SA u otro?-- 22:10 27 ago 2011 (UTC) :::¿Sigo con GTA III?-- 23:18 27 ago 2011 (UTC) OOOOO.... espera, estoy acá. Ya sigo con los demás yo ó no.-- 00:18 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Siento mis errores He visto que los articulos que yo he editado añadiendole imagenes los has editado borrando esas imagenes, siento las molestias ya comprendi mi error respecto a la licencia de imagenes, llevo apenas 4 dias en GTA Encyclopedia y no se muy bien como va esto, siento las molestias y gracias por corregir mis errores, intentare aprender un poco mas aunque me es algo complicado, pero intentare no serte mas una molestia, saludos y mucha suerte. NikolaiBelic 19:14 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tus consejos, aunque eso del boton Previsualizar lo conozco desde el primer dia jeje, bueno intentare volver a poner las imagenes pero ahora con licencia, gracias de nuevo, saludos y mucha suerte. NikolaiBelic 20:32 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Buenos dias de nuevo, espero no ser muy pesado, pero no conozco nadie a aqui y como me ayudastes en su momento pense que podrias hacerlo otra vez xD, veras que sepas que ya le pongo licencia a las imagenes esas, bueno, veras se que tu no eres mi tutor ni nada de eso xD pero supongo que por un consejo no pasa nada, bueno en fin, hay muchas paginas que quiero editar, como por ejemplo, la pagina de Niko Bellic o Claude, pero en lugar de Editar, solo pone "Ver codigo de fuente" y no lo puedo editar, pero otra gente si puede hacerlo, como la de Claude, que ha sido editada por una persona que se registro hace unos dias como yo, pero yo no puedo editar esas paginas, tambien me pasa ese problema cuando, en los proyectos de armas, vehiculos, etc, voy a colocar mi nombre ( para ser parte del proyecto) y cuando le doy a editar seccion no me deja editar, (cuando yo ya he editado paginas pertenecientes al proyecto) y eso pasa porque mas arriba pone lo mismo, en lugar de editar, "Ver codigo de fuente" como llevas mucho tiempo aqui pense que te habria pasado y me lo podrias decir como solucionarlo, ya no te molestare mas te lo juro, espero no haberte molestado, saludos y mucha suerte. NikolaiBelic 20:33 30 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias! gracias de nuevo, lo hice y funciono, que raro, pense que ya lo habia hecho, en fin ahora si puedo editar esas paginas que antes no, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, saludos y suerte perdon no coloque la firma al final, jeje NikolaiBelic 09:13 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Kombatgaby Te quisiera preguntar ¿Cómo puedo crear mi plantilla de firma?Gracias GTAzeroXDXDXDXD 01:12 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Pregunta... Hace un rato eliminaste mi imágen q puse en GTA CW.....¿me van a poner plantilla de abuso de logros? 16:31 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Ahh, OK, muchas gracias por la recomendación. ¿como? hola de nuevo, veras como seguro sabes cree una pagina de una mision del TLAD, llamada To Believe or not to Believe, que tu editastes y yo deshice lo que hicistes (fallo mio, no vi lo que cambiastes xD), siento eos, bueno, resulta que la pagina ha sido borrada, y yo me he quedado algo impactado porque si lo que necesitaba era informacion no habia problema, pero borrarlo, tan mal estaba? no se quien al borro, pero en la pagina de Brian Jeremy (el jefe de la mision To Believe or not to Believe), estaba todo lo que habia escrito en esa pagina, incluso la imagen, he borrado es informacion ya que era copia, y cuando me di cuenta me habian borrado la pagina, como tu llevas mas timepo que yo alomejor podrias explicarmelo, hize algo mal? gracias por tu atencion, saludos NikolaiBelic 11:53 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Mueren, jefes y nombrados Viendo tu comentario en el blog de estas plantillas, decidí hacerles una pequeña modificación para poder hacer eso. No creo que se use mucho, pero bueno, son pequeños detalles a tener en cuenta. Te explico: *Para , solo tienes que escribir y aparecerá . *Para , solo tienes que escribir y aparecerá . (esta no creo que la usemos nunca... a menos que lo pongamos en artículos como el Four Dragons, pero lo veo un poco retorcido) *Para , solo tienes que escribir y aparecerá . (lo mismo que la anterior, quizá tenga más uso) Hay otras formas de hacerlo, pero opté por la más rápida, a ver si es de utilidad. 08:42 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagen destacada Felicidades... -- 22:48 6 sep 2011 (UTC) :¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! -- 00:35 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Usuario del mes Para que luego os quejéis de que no se avisan las cosas, las nominaciones y votaciones para usuario del mes están abiertas desde hace una semana y todavía no habéis aparecido por ahí... -- 01:49 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Licencia Tío, ¿no es más fácil poner la licencia en vez de poner en todas esas imágenes la Plantilla:Borrar? -- 23:50 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :Entonces hazme el trabajo más facíl y pon la plantilla de licencia correspondiente, total "ambas opciones Borrar y Licencia, me toman el mismo esfuerzo," -- 00:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¡6.000 preguntas! Eso es impresionante, deberían hacerte un monumento que diga "Kombatgaby, Siempre ayudando a la comunidad y encargandose de las tareas más difíciles". Colegios con tu nombre, madres que pongan a sus hijos Kombatgaby, una ciudad llamada "KombatVille" ¡Hasta tu propio país!. Realmente eres mi ídolo, te admiro. -- 01:01 11 sep 2011 (UTC) :::Muchas gracias por tu admiración!!! (?. -- 01:28 11 sep 2011 (UTC) http://img839.imageshack.us/img839/3660/cc202529otrossubnormale.jpg -- 01:47 11 sep 2011 (UTC)